Femme Fatale
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Cho Chang es una verdadera arpía, ella fue la que lo ideó todo lo de la pureza de la sangre. Todo con el objetivo de camelarse a Harry Potter.


**Disclaimmer**: Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

**Dedicatoria**: Esta caquita floripower está dedicada a **Zarket **y **Miss Lefroy**. Los cuales lo pidieron en Peticiones de Historias de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y yo, como soy una loca de la parodia, no pude más que aceptar la petición. Si odiáis este fic cuando terminéis de leer me dejáis un review cortito con un "esto es súper chachiguay". Yo entenderé el sarcasmo.

* * *

**FEMME FATALE.**

* * *

Era un día oscuro, propicio para que cosas malas, muy malas, se produjeran. Los bebés se meaban en sus madres, los perros ladraban y robaban comida de la basura, los adolescentes rebeldes replicaban a sus padres por lo bajo y luego les llamaban "tontos" porque eran los más malos y tenía un vocabulario que haría temblar hasta al más malo de todos.

Era un día tan malo, tan malo, que ni el sol quería aparecer por miedo a que las nubes le hicieran bullying. No. No tenía nada que ver con que estuviéramos en Londres y allí apenas apareciera el sol para saludar por las mañanas. Todo se debía a la cantidad de maldad que cargaba el ambiente, por el cual hasta los árboles se encontraban peleones y hacían tropezar a la gente con sus raíces.

En ese día de maldad, una mala malísima resaltaba con especial oscuridad.

A lo lejos podíamos divisar un castillo oscuro, cubierto por tenebrosas sombras que deambulaban a la espera de cualquier inocente que se acercara ingenuamente a ellos. Los murciélagos volaban por sus torres y la piedra, ennegrecida, cantaba múltiples canciones de tortura con voz de tenor. Pues, justo al lado, se hallaba la mansión de los Malfoy, un remanso de paz lleno de flores y pajarillos alegres donde el malvado señor Tenebroso se alojaba —esto se debía a que la mansión era un hotel camuflado—. Era un lugar perfecto para aquella maldad tan gigantesca y, además, la vista era preciosa según el decorador de interiores, Drácula Cullen.

En una de las habitaciones de aquella mansión se encontraba Lord Voldemort, de pie, frente a una figura menuda cubierta de cuero que, sentada en un sillón, miraba con indiferencia sus uñas mientras fingía que escuchaba las noticias sobre la muerte de su novio que le traía aquel inútil sin pelo.

Cho Chang, tras considerar que había escuchado demasiado por hoy, sacó el colirio que había comprado en la farmacia y se lo echó en los ojos. Tras ello, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la habitación.

—Aparta, calvo. Tengo un azabache que camelarme —pronunció con asco mientras le apartaba de un empellón.

—Pero… señora… —Cho le dirigió una dura mirada—, quiero decir, ama, aún quedan Ginny y Hermione para arrebatarle a Harry.

—Y eso es culpa tuya, maldito inútil. ¿No te dije, claramente, que tenías que deshacerte de ellas? ¿No planeé durante días la idea de la pureza de la sangre y toda esa mierda? ¡Joder, Ginny ya debía de haber muerto en la Cámara de los Secretos, y Hermione debería haber muerto con el basilisco! ¿Para qué mierdas te compro mascotas sino sabes domarlas?

—Lo siento, ama, pero Hermione…

—Siempre tienes peros; que si no tengo pelo y soy un pobre desgraciado porque no ligo y si ligo no tengo polla con la que follar. Conmigo no pagues tus frustraciones y mátalas de una puta vez antes de que tenga que tomar yo cartas en el asunto. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, ama.

—Bien —Cho respiró profundamente mientras las lágrimas empezaban a fluir de sus ojos —. Oh, Cedric, yo te quería. No sabes cuánto — sollozó entre hipidos. Todos en la habitación comenzaron a aplaudir fervorosamente la actuación de su ama —. Gracias —pronunció ésta haciendo unas cuantas reverencias a su público.

No sabía cuánto duraría el efecto del colirio así que, con los ojos llorosos, se propuso desaparecerse, porque ella era así de guay y sabía desaparecerse ya. Antes de marcharse, se giró hacia Voldemort, el cual, con la cabeza inclinada, esperaba alguna orden de su ama.

—Necesito que vayas al Bershka y me traigas algo de ropa, me estoy quedando sin conjuntos que usar para camelarme a Harry.

—Sí, ama. ¿Algún color en especial? ¿Rosa palo, negro tenebroso?

—Eso os lo dejo a ti y a Drácula Cullen. Pero quiero la ropa aquí a mi vuelta ¿entendido? —tras el asentimiento del paliducho, Cho se desapareció entre una nube de humo negro y apareció frente al Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié. Arrugó la nariz, asqueada de tener que comer en esa cursilada, pero sabía que la Cho que mostraba a los alumnos lo haría.

Con un hechizo que ella se había inventado, porque era L'Oreal y lo valía, se cambió el traje de cuero de dominatrix por el uniforme de la escuela y se echó un poco más de colirio. Quién dice un poco más dice que se echó, como poco, cuatro o cinco botecicos de esos tan cucos.

Entró en el establecimiento y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Harry Potter. Éste la saludó efusivamente y Cho sabía que lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, se lo decía el pajarito que estaba piándole ahora mismo en el oído. Fue tanto lo que le molestó aquel pajarraco que terminó ahogándole con sus propias manos.

Harry la miró sorprendido.

—Lo siento, Harry. Últimamente estoy de mal humor, no consigo centrarme en nada y… —las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin cesar como si los ojos de la chica fueran presas que han sido abiertas. Incluso se podía ver a castores cayendo por las cascadas de agua mientras intentaban rehacer sus casas con los troncos.

—No llores, Cho. Es normal —intentó consolarla Harry y la diosa interior de Cho, porque ella era muy cincuenta sombras de ella misma, rodaba los ojos ante la ineptitud del moreno. Menos mal que se iba a cargar al calvo y ella podría ocupar un lugar privilegiado como señora Potter y heroína de guerra que sino no habría quién aguantara al gafotas ese.

Fue tanto lo que lloró y lloró que el salón inundó, y el pobre Harry en barco salió. En serio, hubo algunas muertes y todo porque algunos alumnos se ahogaron. Y si tenemos en cuenta que Harry salió en un yate –porque él era rico y tenía un yate- enorme en el que podrían caber, perfectamente, todos los clientes del salón y una pareja de cada especie existente, el hecho de que se ahogaran es un poco estúpido. Pero la explicación está en que Harry Potter, llorando, dijo que no había sitio para nadie más en la tabla, digo yate, y aquellos que se agarraron diciendo estupideces de amor, digo pidiendo que les salven –no, no le pedían gel de baño- pues murieron.

Después de la cita, Cho Chang volvió al paraíso-mansión de los Malfoy donde Drácula Cullen y Voldemort la esperaban con una cantidad ingente de ropa.

La joven alzó una ceja, sorprendida, al ver la vestimenta que portaba su siervo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Voldy rascándose la calva mientras miraba su corsé blanco y pantalón a rayas con inseguridad.

—Y que este sea el mago tenebroso más temido de todos los tiempos… —murmuró mientras caminaba hacia su trono y se sentaba. Nada más hacerlo, aparecieron cuatro maromos vestidos con taparrabos que comenzaron a acariciarla y darle mimos mientras ella escuchaba los consejos sobre qué combinar con qué en las nuevas prendas que habían comprado para ella.

Aquellos mimos terminaron derivando en una orgía, en la cual Voldy terminó en una esquina llorando porque él no podía follar ya que no tenía con qué hacerlo. Era un calvo, blanco, agachado en la esquina, con una enorme nube negra sobre la cabeza. Estaba deprimido. Lo que Voldy sentía era depresión.

Cuando terminaron, Cho hizo que trajeran de vuelta a Voldemort. Desnuda, sentada en el trono y con un gato en el regazo que le hacía mimos, miró fijamente a su siervo.

—Y bien, ¿qué ha ocurrido con Ginny y con Hermione?

—¿Con Ginny? —preguntó confuso Voldemort —. No sabía que tuviera que hacer algo con ella.

—Confieso que eres estúpido. ¡Tenías que encargarte de que no se acercara a Harry!

—Oh… —Voldy se llevó un dedo al labio, pensativo.

Bellatrix se acercó corriendo a donde estaba Cho.

—Ama —se arrodilló ante ella—, Ginny está ahora mismo en una habitación de esta mansión viviendo un tórrido romance tortuoso con Draco, el cual se convertirá en un Oso Amoroso para cuando termines con Harry, pero amará a Ginny a pesar de que la violará al principio.

—Buena chica. Así se hace —contestó Cho emocionada rascándole la cabeza a Bellatrix. Esta ronroneó e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Y Hermione?

—¿Por qué deberíamos preocuparnos por Hermione? —intervino Drácula Cullen—. Está clarísimo que ella solo tiene ojos para Ron y que en su séptimo año, cuando estén destruyendo los horrocruxes creados por el calvo, se besarán en plena batalla.

Cho le miró estupefacta.

—¿Se te ha pegado la tontería del Sin-Polla? Hermione es amiga de Harry desde sus tiernos once años y está claro que a esa edad había una tensión sexual entre ellos enorme. Tensión sexual que explotará cuando Ron pegue a Hermione por primera vez y ella se refugie en los brazos de su amigo. Por eso tenemos que encargarnos de ella.

—No creo que sea necesario, ella no tiene interés en…

—He dicho yo que lo tiene. Y lo tendrá. ¿Entendido? Haced algo para impedirlo —ordenó Cho con ímpetu —Y, ahora, si me permitís. Debo ir a clases.

Cho se desapareció dejando a solas a Voldy, Drácula Cullen y los demás mortífagos.

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacer caso a una niñata cuyo nombre, si lo repites dos veces, es Chocho? —inquirió Dolohov confuso.

Voldy se giró hacia él temblando de miedo de que su ama lo haya escuchado.

—Ssssssssssssh, calla. No digas nada. Es Cho!Dark y puede escucharlo todo.

—¿Es que acaso es Dios y tiene oídos en todas partes?

—No, pero aquí hay gente que podría delatarte —interviene Bellatrix señalando a Peter que se encontraba pegado a una pared intentando pasar desapercibido.

Miró a todos lados y se puso recto, desafiándolos, mientras resoplaba.

—¿Sabéis? Estoy harto de que todos me toméis por cobarde, mentiroso, chivato, envidioso, feo y más bien estúpido. Cuando era joven poseía un precioso pelo rubio y unos impactantes ojos azules y el hecho de pasar años transformado en una rata es lo que me ha afeado. Además, yo pertenecía al grupo de los Merodeadores, no me fui de intercambio a la Antártida, puesto que, por lo que yo sé ningún pingüino estudió jamás en Hogwarts. El hecho de que traicionase a mis amigos no me hace cobarde, cualquiera lo habría hecho si Cho se te presentase desde el futuro amenazándote. Por eso los traicioné y me uní a sus filas, sin embargo tuve que convertirme en rata y desde entonces nadie quiere salir conmigo. Llevo sin follar años, solo he podido restregarme contra algunas partes humanas, pero no he alcanzado nunca la satisfacción y me encuentro deprimido y sufriendo bullying. Solamente quiero…

—¿Le pegamos y le quitamos el bocadillo? —sugirió Bellatrix mientras se giraba hacia los demás. Todos asintieron y corrieron tras él, por lo que Peter tuvo que interrumpir su monólogo y salió por patas cual rata rastrera. Porque él siempre ha sido así.

De mientras, en Hogwarts, Cho seguía lanzando sus redes sobre Harry, pero, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, nunca consiguió que el pelinegro olvidara a la pelirroja. Y cuando salieron en sexto año perdió todas las esperanzas de conseguir algo con él.

Por ello fue que abandonó a Voldemort y lo dejo solo ante el lío que la joven había formado sobre la pureza de sangre en un principio. Cosa que Voldemort llevó muy malamente. Este es el motivo por el que perdió la guerra, de haber seguido Cho al mando esa guerra habría sido tan fácil de ganar como quitarle un caramelo a un niño. Claro que siempre que no fuera un niño con mal genio que pudiera escupirte en un ojo.

Finalmente, Cho tuvo que reprimir su maldad y contentarse con estar en un local para amos y sumisos, en el cual desplegó todo su sadismo y conoció a otro amo, Christian Grey.

Pero esto ya es otra saga, por lo que; oscurín oscurado, este truño he cagado.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Debo decir que el Confiesa de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black me dio la idea para todo el fic, así que se lo agradezco a ellos, por supuesto.


End file.
